House of newbies
by Origamisun
Summary: My season 4,KT's best friend Samantha moves to the house and within 1 day already has an enemy and a secret admirer. Drama, romance and mystery insues. Appropriate for 13 and up. Not the best summary but give it a chance!


**Hey****! I suddenly got inspired to write this story about how afte the Frobisher-Smythe saga, KT's best friend from Botswana, Samantha Meoleffe comes to Anubis house. She is nerdy, fiesty, brave and goofy. Her an Patricia start off hating each other(you will see why soon) when Fabian falls for her, she joins Sibuna and a mystery arises, drama insues. I own nothing in this fanfiction except Samantha Meoleffe. Read and Review!PS bold means author's note**

Everyone was asleep on Saturday morning after the last mystery had been solved. Eddie suddenly started gasping, waking Fabian up. "Eddie! Eddie! Wake up." he said shaking Eddie. Eddie slowly opened his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. "What were you dreaming or having a vision about?" he asked. "Well, uh, our last mystery..." Fabian could tell Eddie was lying through his teeth. **(The vision had nothing to do with Samantha FYI)** Fabian looked at his watch, 6 am. He crawled back into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The Anubis were sitting at the breakfast table when there was a knock on the door. Victor grunted and opened the door. Suddenly, the Anubis heard him say "Hello. Welcome to Anubis house, you must be Samantha." he said. In walked a girl carrying 2 suitcases and an overnight bag. Trudy stepped forward to greet the girl. "Hello Samantha, I am Trudy and I am your housekeeper. How was your flight? Come in to the dining area and meet the other students. Sam walked into the dining area. Fabian dropped his spoon in his cereal and the other Sibunas noticed. Fabian thought Sam was beautiful. She had dark skin- like milk chocolate, hazel eyes, curly Afro hair and an amused smile.

KT looked at the girl again. "No way Sam?!" she squealed rushing to the girl. "I was starting to think you forgot about your best Botswanian friend!" Sam said, laughing and smiling whilst huggin KT. "You two girls know each other?" Trudy inquired. "Yeah in America Sam convinced me to join her detective club..." KT said. "Yeah, I am also responsible for nerdifying KT and making her more sassy." Jerome snorted. "That makes no sense. No person can be both." "Oh, so you are saying I am not a person? I'd be offended but clearly you have the IQ of lint." Sam replied, her eyes flashing.

Sam sat in the free seat next to KT. "HI I am Willow, I can sense you are smart and kind." "Uh hi, I am Sam Meoleffe and thanks?" Samantha said smiling at Willow in an unsure way. She looked at KT who gave her 'do not ask' look. "So KT, I believe you haven't introduced us! Hi, I am Eddie." Sam nodded at him. Patricia saw this and grabbed his arm possessively. Seeing this Sam whispered loudly to KT "Insecure jealous girlfriend?" Patricia heard this and stood up and dumped her juice on Sam. "Yeah, Patricia? Bad idea." KT said. Sam stood up. "You have just proved my point. If it wasn't true you would have ignored me. So you can either continue dumping things on people, or face your flaws." Sam said. Then, to everyone's surprise, Sam sat down. "I thought you would dump something on Patricia like KT did when it happened to her." "You dumped something on her back? I KNEW I was rubbing off on you! Up top! Also to answer your question, I don't care enough."

The others heard nothing but Patricia storming out. "Well, that was awkward." Sam said fixing her hat. That is when the whole room noticed her rather unique outfit. She was wearing a dramatic purple skirt, a mustard yellow tank top, a jean vest, black tights, a hat like MJ and black converses. Her fingers were adorned with several absurd silver rings. "Wow, your outfit is special." Joy commented mirroring everyone but KT's thoughts. "I know it's unusual, but I love my style. You either love it or hate it!" Sam said with a smile. "So Sam, what brings you to Anubis house?" Eddie asked. "KT. Her sudden fascination with Ancient Egyptian myths is suspicious."

**Busted! So, do you guys like the way my story is going? Review if you want me to continue!**


End file.
